cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Ascension Conflict
a The Ascension War, also known as the Final War and Fourth Tiberian War, was a short war which followed the Incursion War, and lasted barely over a week. After the events of the Incursion War the TCN seemed to be the source of humanity's salvation, and future golden age using Tiberium as its fuel. A commander of a GDI unit during the Incursion war was brought upon the GDI orbital carrier and after gaining optical implants to save his life from fatal injuries, was deployed on a mission to escort Kane's personal transport. The commander continued to work in various missions, namely fighting against Gideon's Nod Separatist forces that despite apparent defeat in the Incursion war, continued to battle against the GDI-Nod alliance. However after some time and work to battle the Nod Seperatists, Kane contacted the GDI commander. Claiming that GDI was blind to the war and to the TCN, and that the commander's skills would be highly valued, that he should join him. Colonel Louise James pleaded with the commander to not allow Kane's madness to corrupt his morals as a GDI soldier, leaving the commander with a choice. The War Begins Commander Parker made his choice, but soon after, New Adana was attacked, and both GDI and Nod headed in, GDI to uphold their mandate, and Nod to realign a TCN hub that Colonel James had knocked out of sync with the Scrin Tower. As GDI resecured the refugee evacuation centers, Kane, forced to fight through Colonel James' forces (who were none to pleased with the alliance between GDI and Nod due to Kane's past actions), and succeded in reactivating the TCN hub and rescyncing it, then both groups, albiet in different ways, saw civilians out of the city. Unfortunetly, Lillian Parker was recorded amongst the casualties, but many other refugees and escaping civilians reached safety, if not without considerible casualties. Colonel James, incredolous that despite having had some of her forces attacked by Kane, Rios and Riggs refused to acknowledge that Kane was 'turning on them', she angrily prepared to defect if neccesary. In search of evidence, a detatchment of her forces went down to the Arctic TCN hub, to investigate strange readings coming from it. After a battle between two Nod splinter factions, they secured it, only to have it blow up and kill many of James' forces. Meanwhile, Kane and Nod proceded to secure the Pacific TCN Hub, which was guarded by GDI soldiers loyal to James, and refused entry to Nod on basis of the inncident with the resyncing of the New Adana TCN hub by Kane's forces, who had to remove some of Colonel James' forces by force. Gideon took advantage of that, and attacked at the same time, resulting in a three way battle between GDI, Kane, and Gideon, plus their respective forces. The battle ended with all GDI crawlers destroyed, and Gideon forced to retreat with his Crawler down, resulting in the Pacfic TCN hub being realigned to the Scrin Tower. Following this, Kane realized truely how great a threat Colonel James was to him, and ordered her GST shot down as it passed over Tin City. After a struggle due to James' advance forces, the GST was brought down in the suprise attack. With the GST disabled, James would, theoretically, be killed, either by the GST crash, or the local mutant population, which was none too friendly due to past wrongs. However, Colonel James managed to repair the GST using the local TCN nodes, getting enough energy to allow the GDI engineers in the area to restore the GST, though it would require some on-off extensive repairs after. Even though Nod's officer, Sister Chava, deployed not one, but two Crawlers to finish James off, the GST escaped as did her forces. GDI Falls unto Civil War Despite a Global Stratoshperic Transport being shot down by Kane's forces, and deliberately so, Colonel James was not just incredoulous, she was amazed and shocked, even angry, that Rios and Riggs continued to dismiss her evidence. Having enough, Riggs and Rios stripped James of her rank and ordered her quarantined, but James refused, and declared them unfit for duty and martial law, officially going rogue within GDI. A strike team was assembled to capture Rios and Riggs and secure the on-the-fly coup, while a division went in ahead to disable the four Defense-class crawlers protecting Rios in her government building, within New Adana. Several transports were seen leaving the city as James' forces arrived, but even with the stiff defense, the battle was won by James' loyal GDI forces... but while she won the battle, the war was another matter. A elite strike team personally headed by General Riggs had landed on James' GST, capturing her and her crew, locking them up in the Supermax Detection Center. Shortly after, Doctor Pascal was murdered, bringing great risk to Kane's plot as only one man, Commander Parker, had optical implants to allow the Scrin Tower to be activated. Gideon, the murderer, was close to destroying Kane's plans, and such he had ordered Gideon be brought to heel. After turning a trap planned by Gideon against the latter, Kane learned the location of Gideon's main base, and forwarded the information to Secretary Rios. Kane then assembled his own strike team, beating GDI to the punch and, after a feirce battle that almost resulted in Gideon, within a superized and personalized Crawler, self-destructing his entire base, which would thus (theoretically) martyr himself in the eyes of the public. Instead, Kane's loyal forces shut down every self-destruct mechanism Gideon tried to activate and subdued Gideon at long last, bringing him to heel. Despite all seeming to be going well for Kane, Rios, and Riggs, another thing came. GDI Agent Duquette had arranged for some of James' loyalists to be released, while she had already been heading towards the Scrin tower, but in desperate need of support. The released soldiers proceded to break out of the Supermax facility, rescue all the captured soldiers and crew, and launch the GST, allowing James to continue the battle against Kane. The Final Battle of Threshold 19, Kane's Tower With that, James' proceded to the Scrin Tower, and Gideon was revealed to have actually worked with James to prevent Kane's ascenion, the former promising the latter to have 'Nod under control' once Kane was killed, by Colonel James. A battle erupted as, to allow James' strike team to disable the defenses around Kane, assaulted the massive Nod base. As Kane (though some sources say it was a look-alike) gave a speech, a shot rang out, and Kane fell. Colonel James had shot him with a sniper rifle, but the kill was unconfirmed. Although Kane was saved in a frantic, chaotic battle involving the hijacking of one of James' crawlers and a three-way shooting match (due to the GDI crawler being incompatiable with linkup to LEGION, the Nod AI) to get Kane out of the war zone, the battle was far from over. And it was time for the endgame. As the battle continued on one side of the tower, James' best commander proceded to break through on another, routinely defeating Sister Chava's crawlers, and finally securing part of the Tower, and began breaking in after a feirce confrontation including three Nod crawlers being destroyed, along with many GDI and Nod vehicles and soldiers. Kane's Ascension Meanwhile, on the other side, Kane's best commander fought for control of the TCN in full, facing James' forces. As he gained ground and finally secured the TCN, the Scrin Tower began to sync up wholly... but James unleashed the Archon, a powerful bomber aircraft which rivalled power of a Third Tiberium War MARV or Redeemer. A feirce battle ensued as Kane's plan held by a threat. With many casualties, the Archon was finally destroyed, and the TCN fully powered up the Scrin Tower... but it could not be activated. Meanwhile, James' best commander proceded to destroy all Nod counter attack, and finally, Nod launched large numbers of tactical nuclear warheads, carried in Auora missiles. Despite this, GDI was able to intercept many, preventing large scale casualties, the AW-T2 Titan's lasers being a noted cause of warhead destruction. Finally, the Tower was opened, and Kane's Ascension began. GDI Version Commander Parker entered the tower, and was confronted by Kane, who revealled that Colonel James knew quite well (and may even of had a hand in) Lilly's death, informing him that James' wanted her anger to become his, and eventually, bring about Kane's death. However, Parker wasn't able to open the portal at the moment, as James' burst in, holding a gun at Kane, and telling him to stand down, to end the maddness then and there. Kane responded, saying that if he was denied, Earth would be doomed to an endless cycle of war, but James shot him, not letting him finish. Then, she turned the gun on Parker, who realized that Kane was right, and that he was betrayed by the one he had betrayed GDI itself for, and prepared to open the portal, but James' shot him, causing him to loose conciousness as he attempted to open the portal. But before James' could deliver the coup de grace, Kane reappeared to James' shock, and what her fate after is unknown, but she was most definitely subdued, and potentially killed. Regaining conciousness, Parker opened the portal. Kane, with nothing else to say, said, "Thank you,"" to Parker, before stepping through and ascending as the bullet wound began to take it's toll on Parker. Nod Version Entering the Tower to bring about Ascenion, and looking like Kane (as he had been changed so with Kane's very own DNA to protect him, until James shot him with a sniper rifle), but before he could open it, James appeared in the tower, and shot him, thinking him to be Kane. Regaining conciousness as Lilly, who had been saved from New Adana by Kane, Parker opened the portal with James' subdued and most likely dead. Thanking Parker, Kane informed him that he was 'too fragile' to survive the gunshot wound. Lilly proceded to cry over Parker as he died. It is unknown weather it was the gunshot wound, or the shutdown sequence of the optical implant that did so. Aftermath As it turned out, Kane's ascension, which took the remainder of the Brotherhood of Nod into wherever Kane ascended too, was the final peice of the Tiberium Control Network. The suprising turn of events, begun when Kane proposed an Alliance with GDI in 2062, and had finally come to completion in 2077, had not only come to the benefit of Kane, but it was humanity's salvation, freeing them of Tiberium's scourge. Already, peace was being reestablished, as with Colonel James unaccounted for, and realization of what they nearly did, the rogue GDI forces gave up their drive, and the breif, but costly, Fourth Tiberium War came to an end. Rios regained controll fully, and at long last, it seemed humanity would be at a golden age after nearly a century of on-off warfare between the Global Defense Initiative, which had come from the military arm of the United Nations in 1995, all the way to global superpower in 2077, and the Brotherhood of Nod, once considered merely another terrorist group, now proven right of Kane Ascending, with Ascension now done. However, some were skeptical on weather Earth's problems, Kane, War, and Tiberium, were truely over, for the Scrin were still out there, and weather they would return to Earth or not was unknown. And what of Kane? All knew that he never remained disappeared or dead for long, and as one man was quoted saying as the short war ended, 4